valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naga Siren
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 3 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 1 |EscapeVal = 1 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 2 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 1 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 08. April 2004|Dota 2 = 19. Juli 2012}} Slithice, die Naga Siren 20px (Naga-Sirene), ist eine Agilitäts-Heldin aus DotA und Dota 2. Sie ist eine Nahkampf-Heldin der Radiant, deren Fähigkeiten sich für den Kampf gegen einzelne Gegner aber auch für den Einsatz in Teamkämpfen eignen. Im Spiel kann sie die Rolle eines Carrys, einer Disablerin, Pusherin und Escaperin übernehmen. Durch Mirror Image erstellt Naga Siren drei Illusionen von sich, die allerdings weniger Schaden verursachen und vertragen als das Original. Während Naga Siren Mirror Image wirkt, ist sie kurzzeitig unverwundbar und kann dadurch gegnerischen Fähigkeiten ausweichen. Mit Ensnare kann sie eine gegnerische Einheit in einem Netz festsetzen, aus dem diese nicht entkommen kann. Naga Sirens dritte Fähigkeit Rip Tide lässt sie und ihre Illusionen umstehende Gegner mit einer Wasserwelle treffen, die sie schädigt und ihre Rüstungswerte reduziert. Song of the Siren, das Ultimate der Naga Siren, versetzt Gegner in einem großen Radius um Naga Siren in eine Stasis, durch welche sie handlungs- und bewegungsunfähig werden, aber auch nicht attackiert werden können. Die Wirkung von Song of the Siren bewegt sich mit ihr fort und kann durch Song of the Siren Cancel vorzeitig beendet werden. Das Ultimate von Naga Siren kann mit Aghanim's Scepter aufgewertet werden, um so während seiner Wirkung das eigene Team zu heilen. Hype Naga Siren hindert ihre Feinde erst mit Fesseln an der Flucht und bereitet ihnen dann zusammen mit einer Armee aus Spiegelbildern ein Ende. Der schrille Klang ihrer Stimme setzt alle Gegner in ihrer Nähe außer Gefecht, was von ihren Verbündeten für einen Hinterhalt oder einen schnellen Rückzug genutzt werden kann. Biographie "Unter den hohen Wächtern der Slithereen gibt es einen feierlichen Schwur, welcher vor vielen Gefechten rezitiert wird: Kein Slithereen darf versagen. In Wahrheit sind diese Worte zugleich ein Eid, da jene, die ihrer Pflicht nicht nachkommen, aus dem Orden verbannt werden. Wer versagt, ist kein Slithereen. Einst die am höchsten Angesehene ihrer Rasse, hat Slithice viele Jahre lang ein ganzes Bataillon kommandiert und ihre eindrucksvolle Stimme als größte Waffe eingesetzt. Stark, geschmeidig, schlangenartig hat sie die tödlichen Wächter zur Verteidigung der Tiefen und für das Wohlergehen der versunkenen Städte geführt. Aber in der letzten Schlacht von Crey wurden sie von der plündernden Leviathan-Armee zurückgetrieben, die auf der Suche nach Tributen für ihren Gott Maelrawn waren. Nach den langen und blutigen Angriffen, als die Toten aus den versunkenen Hallen getragen wurden, fehlte in der Schatzkammer nur ein einziger diamantbesetzter Kelch. Von ihren hunderten Wächtern überlebte nur eine Handvoll, aber ihre Tapferkeit und Aufopferung hatte wenig Einfluss. Was zählte war, dass etwas vom Schatz gestohlen worden war. Die Ehre war zerstört. So wurde Naga Siren verstoßen. Verbannt, um den gestohlenen Kelch zu suchen. Auch wenn sie hundertmal ihr Gewicht in Form von goldenen Schätzen zurückbringen würde, ist sie verdammt getrennt zu leben bis zum Tage, an dem sie den gestohlenen Kelch zurückbringt. Kein Gold der Welt ist gleich viel Wert wie die Ehre, die sie verloren hat." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *07. März 2013: Naga Siren: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es möglich war, die Song of the Siren-Aura von Naga Siren zu beseitigen. Gameplay-Update Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Grundintelligenz erhöht von 18 + 1,95 auf 21 + 2,0 Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Schaden von Rip Tide wurde von 130/160/190/220 auf 100/140/180/220 reskaliert. *Heilung von Song of the Siren unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 6% auf 8% erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Ensnare: Abklingzeit reduziert von 14 auf 12 *Ensnare ist nun auflösbar (Kann trotzdem auf zauberimmune Ziele gewirkt werden) *Ensnare wird nicht länger entfernt, wenn das Ziel ätherisch wird. *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Song of the Siren regeneriert 6% der maximalen HP von Verbündeten für 7 Sekunden. Gameplay-Update 6.82c *Beschwörungszeit von Song of the Siren wurde von 0,65 auf 0,8 Sekunden erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Der ausgeteilte Schaden der Mirror Image-Illusionen wurde von 30/35/40/45% auf 20/25/30/35% reduziert. *Wirkungsbereich von Rip Tide wurde von 350 auf 320 reduziert. *Der Rüstungsabzug aus Rip Tide geht nicht länger durch Magieimmunität. Trivia *Linda K. Morris, die Synchronsprecherin von Naga Siren, spricht in Dota 2 auch die drei anderen Heldinnen Queen of Pain, Luna, Templar Assassin sowie die Standard-Ansagerin des Spiels. *Der Begriff "Naga" ist Sanskrit und beschreibt ein Zwitterwesen aus Mensch und Schlange. In der indischen Mythologie bewachen sie die Schätze der Unterwelt und gelten heute als Fruchtbarkeitsgottheiten. Zugleich sind die Naga auch ein Volk aus dem Warcraft-Universum von Blizzard Entertainment. Valve behielt dennoch den Begriff "Naga Siren" bei. *Sirenen sind Figuren der griechischen Mythologie, die für ihren Gesang berüchtigt sind, der Männer ins Verderben lockt. Sie treten u.a. in dem antiken Epos Odyssee von Homer auf. *Slardar, der jedoch ganz offensichtlich nicht derselben Spezies wie Naga Siren angehört und auch kein Streiter der Radiant ist, ist ebenfalls ein Angehöriger der Slithereen der Tiefsee. In Naga Sirens Biographie wird außerdem von Leviathanen berichtet, die dem Gott Maelrawn dienen. Der Dire-Held Tidehunter ist einer dieser erwähnten Leviathane. Weblinks *Naga Siren auf Heropedia *Naga Siren auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Pusher Kategorie:Escape Kategorie:Dota 2